Señor
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Harry castiga a Draco. PWP, slash, y muchas más advertencias dentro. contenido maduro.


Título: Señor  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Advertencias: caning, figging, sadomasoquismo, D/s, bondage, uso de butt-plugs, slash.  
Palabras: 1540~  
Género: romance, smut/PWP  
Resumen: Harry castiga a Draco.  
NdA: no me pidan mejor resumen, porque de verdad a las 4:15 am no se me ocurre. Escrito para anónimo (todos son anónimos xD) en el **kink_meme_esp** , y espero que sea de su agrado. Sin betear, porque a esta hora todo el mundo duerme, menos los obsesivos como yo, so cualquier error, díganmelo ;D  
**

* * *

  
**  
Observando desde el sillón cerca de la puerta, podía ver la espalda sudorosa de Draco arquearse sobre la cama, retorciéndose y jalando ligeramente las cuerdas que ataban sus antebrazos a sus piernas, dejando su trasero completamente expuesto, el delicado final del plug asomando entre sus nalgas, dejando que el metal brillara a la luz del dormitorio.

—Señor —alcanzó a oír el débil susurro del rubio mientras volteaba el rostro, intentando mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —inquirió, inclinándose hasta apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo el deseo enroscarse en su vientre al verlo temblar con sus palabras.

—Nada, Señor —murmuró, inhalando fuertemente al oír a su Amo ponerse de pie, soltando un gemido cuando unos dedos fríos acariciaron sus nalgas, deslizando el pulgar entre ellas, hasta detenerse sobre la base, rozando el borde con cuidado, volviéndolo loco con su lentitud—. Por favor… —gimoteó, enterrando el pecho contra el colchón se empujó, intentando que la mano se apretara contra su trasero, buscando tentarlo para por fin ser tomado.

—Tut, tut —chasqueó la lengua Harry, retirando la mano, dejando caer un golpe duro justo en el borde entre los muslos y sus nalgas, haciendo una mueca al oír el gemido del rubio—. Silencio —ordenó, dejando caer la mano sobre la piel pálida varias veces en rápida sucesión, golpeando sobre el plug, sus testículos y sus muslos, sonriendo al notar la piel enrojecerse, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su palma—. No puedo creer que pienses que puedes _intentar_ordenarme —murmuró Harry cuando se dio por satisfecho. Deslizando sus dedos lentamente, pudo sentir la calidez de la piel del rubio, acariciando lentamente, sonriendo al sentir el ronroneo en el cuerpo de Draco—. ¿Quién es tu Amo? —preguntó, arrodillándose sobre la cama, deslizando su yema hasta rozar nuevamente la base del plug.

—Usted, Señor —jadeó Draco, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y mordiéndose un labio al sentir a Harry retirándolo lentamente, sólo para empujarlo de nuevo en su interior.

—¿Y quién sabe lo que es mejor para ti? —interrogó, inclinándose hasta depositar un beso suave sobre su hombro.

—Usted, Amo —respondió girando el rostro hasta alcanzar a ver los profundos ojos verdes, liberando un gemido al notar el _engorgio_ sobre el plug, aumentando el ancho y el largo, presionándose casi dolorosamente sobre su próstata.

—¿Cierto? —murmuró, empujándolo un par de centímetros y retirándolo, jugando con las reacciones desesperadas del rubio, hasta dejarlo justo sobre su parte más ancha, frotando con un dedo la entrada tensa sobre el metal, bajando hasta lamer la piel irritada, intentando empujar su lengua contra el plug.

—Sí, sí, sí, Merlín, Señor —se sentía delirar bajo las atenciones del moreno. No podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en la posición en que su Señor lo había colocado, pero ya sentía la piel quemar bajo las gruesas cuerdas y sus hombros y rodillas arder del dolor de mantenerse de la misma forma.

—Silencio —susurró, separándose hasta alcanzar su varita, observando la decadencia en el cuerpo de su sumiso; la piel sonrojada y sudorosa, el contorno de sus palmas marcadas contra sus nalgas, el plug a punto de caerse sobre la cama y los dedos de sus manos y pies agitándose continuamente, luchando por liberarse de las cuerdas… y ese pelo, _oh, joder ese pelo_, desparramado cubriendo parte de su rostro y la almohada. Inhalando largamente, apareció lo que había estado deseando usar desde hace algún tiempo en el otro—. Ahora que ya tienes en claro quién es tu dueño, vamos a terminar tu castigo —aclaró, rozando su flanco, desviándose hasta sujetar su polla, sonriendo al notarla dura sobre su palma. Apretándolo con más rudeza de la necesaria, lo soltó, irritado con lo que el rubio lograba en él, retirando de golpe el plug, ahogando un gemido al ver la entrada de Draco abrirse y cerrarse agitadamente, deslizando su pulgar por el borde hasta empujar la yema en su interior, resbalando fácilmente con el exceso de lubricante que había usado en el principio.

Tratando de controlar su respiración, sujetó la raíz de jengibre que había tallado en la mañana. Era alargada, fácilmente unos diez centímetros, cortada con la forma de bolas, cada vez más grandes, la última del porte de una pelota de golf, quizá un poco más grande, para terminar con una base cuadrada.

—Quiero que respires profundamente —indicó Harry, presionando la primera bola contra la entrada del rubio y su propio pulgar.

—Sí, Señor —gimió Draco, notando la presión, sintiendo como lo abría lentamente, entrando con facilidad cuando el moreno retiró su dedo.

—¿Qué sientes?

La pregunta fue tan repentina, así como el frío que se había filtrado en su interior.

—Dime qué sientes —insistió Harry, empujando otra bola y comenzando con la última.

—Está… está helado —jadeó Draco, apretando los puños mientras sentía la bola más grande abrirse camino, estirando su entrada, quejándose al notar que se detenía dejándolo dolorosamente abierto. Una rápida palmeada lo golpeó, mordiéndose la lengua por accidente—. Lo siento, Señor.

—Es tu segunda falta, Draco… tengo la impresión que estás suplicando por un mayor castigo —siseó Harry, terminando de empujar la última bola, presionando la base contra la dilatada entrada.

No fue hasta el momento en que su Señor se separó de su lado, que notó cómo el frío dejaba de serlo, empezando a arder, siendo peor cuando se apretaba contra el objeto.

—¿Qué sientes, Draco? —murmuró Harry, haciendo que Draco apretara los ojos al oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Arde, Señor —susurró, soltando un quejido al notar el bastón golpear el interior de sus rodillas, obligándolo a separar aún más sus piernas, haciendo que no pudiera evitar apretar sus nalgas si no quería deslizarse hasta quedar acostado en la cama.

—Perfecto —murmuró Harry, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente al rubio, colocando el bastón junto a sus labios irritados, haciendo destacar la madera negra y pulida. Estirándose hasta besarla, gimoteó al sentir la quemazón con el movimiento, sabiendo que era eso lo que Harry deseaba que sintiera.

Cuando se retiró, no pudo evitar temblar, sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba. Su señor era incompasivo cuando se trataba de castigos, y aún peor, cuando era por un error tan básico como no dirigirse a él adecuadamente.

—Serán quince golpes —dijo Harry, agitando el bastón a su lado, deseando asustarlo con el sonido que hacía al golpear el aire—. Y contarás en voz alta cada uno de ellos, ¿entendido? Si te saltas alguno o pierdes la cuenta, partiremos desde el comienzo.

—Sí, Señor —respondió, odiando el temblor en su voz, sabiendo que lo hacía verse débil ante el moreno.  
No alcanzó ni a prepararse, cuando el primer golpe cayó justo por sobre el lugar donde se adivinaba la base de la raíz, empujándola contra su entrada, y haciéndolo apretarla, descubriendo la real intención de su Amo tras el castigo al notar la quemazón expandiéndose en su piel, y el dolor del bastón sobre sus nalgas.

—U-uno —gimió, deseando que todo terminara pronto.

Tres golpes cayeron sucesivamente, marcando el borde inferior de sus nalgas y sus muslos, haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado.

—Dos, tres, cuatro —siseó, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a quemar sus ojos, el dolor y el placer nublando lentamente sus sentidos, arqueando la espalda y el cuello en un intento por alejarse, sabiendo que no lograba nada, excepto que el ardor del jengibre aumentara con cada movimiento.

Uno tras otro cayó cada golpe sobre su piel, desgarrando su garganta, sintiendo que el dolor era cada vez peor, pero cada pausa de Harry sólo acrecentaba su deseo.

—¡Quince! —gritó cuando el bastón lo golpeó por última vez, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores, sintiendo su vista nublarse y puntos negros desfilar ante sus ojos.

—Tranquilo —susurró Harry, tirando el objeto lejos, rozando con cuidado cada una de las marcas rojas sobre la piel del rubio, hasta sujetar la raíz con sus dedos—. Dime qué sientes.

—Qu-quema, Señor —sollozó, enterrando el rostro contra las sábanas húmedas, intentando secarse las lágrimas y hacer desaparecer esos puntos. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y no podía dejar de hipar, sintiendo que cada vez le costaba más respirar, y el ardor no se detenía…

—Ahora se detendrá —murmuró el moreno leyéndole la mente, retirando con cuidado la raíz, notando su piel erizarse con cada débil gimoteo que el rubio dejaba escapar al deslizar una bola.

—Por favor, Señor, por favor —hipó, sintiendo su pelvis ceder cuando Harry terminó de sacar el jengibre, casi sin notar el tirón en sus hombros ni el crujido en su cadera.

—Draco —llamó Harry, preocupándose al no escuchar respuesta—. ¿Draco? Oh, joder —masculló antes de agitar su varita y asegurarse de que sólo estaba desmayado, y hacer desaparecer las cuerdas, sujetándolo cuando quedó desmadejado sobre la cama, acomodándolo y cubriéndolo con cuidado con una manta, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel magullada de tanto tironear; un sentimiento cálido asentándose en su pecho, que lo hacía desear aferrarse al otro hasta sentirlo completamente suyo —aún más, si es que era posible—, sintiéndose intimidado y maravillado por la confianza del rubio entre sus brazos.

Enterrando su nariz en el cuello húmedo, besó la piel cálida del que era el verdadero dueño en la relación.

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
